


Taking a page from your book

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita is invited to a convention, one that she isn’t very keen to join, but eventually succumbs as Estelle asks to join her as her fake date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a page from your book

Over the past few years, Rita had become a frequent guest in the Zaphias Castle. She visited so often in fact, that an entire wing had been dedicated to her. Her new lab had become a second home—one that felt like a proper residence, unlike her disheveled, slapped-together shack back at Aspio. Rita could claim no peerage or aristocratic ancestry, but her friendship with Estelle elevated her to veritable nobility. At first it had been awkward to have a butler knocking on her door in middle of her researching, asking if she’d like a cup of tea. After some time, however, Rita had grown to enjoy the little privileges she received, especially once they had established proper timetables.

  
Having a personal paradise wasn’t though the only reason why Rita had grown to enjoy her secondary home more than her previous one. Having servants was one thing, but the chance of company from a one girl in particular was what truly made Rita’s day—Estelle.

She had been the one to propose the idea of dedicating a wing for Rita’s research. Despite Rita’s proven intellect and previous successes, Estelle’s staff initially protested the idea—the mage’s eccentricities, exacting demands, and quick-fire temper were also well-documented. But in the end, they had succumbed under Estelle’s barrage of counter-arguments and treated the princess’ visitor with such reverence, no one but the mage herself could tell the staff had only recently started serving her. Rita wasn’t into politics herself, but hearing Estelle defend her with such fierce passion made it clear that if came the need for her to lead the Empire, she would excel at the task.  
  
Rita sat in her bedroom by its largest window, opened up for the sun and air Estelle prescribed. However, Rita was reading with such concentration that the outside world existed far away. She barely registered the tickle of fresh, sun-warmed wind circulating through the room, carrying birdsongs; the guards’ weapons glancing target dummies, it was all muffled. She was so used to these sounds, she could easily ignore them—but she couldn’t ignore the light knocking on her door. Slapping down the book on the table, she rose up and marched to the door.  
  
“We’ve been over this so many times already; you will bring me my mail at those specific hours, is that really so hard to fo—” Rita expected to lecture a man in a suit, but instead she was staring at the princess in a dress. “E-Estelle…oh, I’m…um,” Rita mumbled, feeling her tongue figuratively twisting in her mouth. Gesturing her friend to come on in, she closed the door right behind her.  
  
“Um…what brings you here, Estelle? I thought you planned to visit the Emperor two weeks from now?” Rita asked. Grabbing herself a small stool, Rita sat down right in front of her friend.  
  
“I needed to visit the Imperial Archives for research on my next book… and I wanted to see you, too! Oh, that reminds me, I accidentally got some of your mail. I think some of the new staff we hired made a little mistake there. That’s from yesterday, so I thought of bringing it to you personally. I really could use some fresh air or at least a little walk. Those meetings aren’t good for my legs,” Estelle sighed as she low-kicked the air few times.  
  
“Oh, well, thank you. Not that the mail I get is ever anything that important that you should deliver it to me.” Rita laughed as she took the pile from Estelle’s hands. Quickly scanning through them, Rita could tell that most of them weren’t worthy of her time. It was either bills, advertisements or invitations for events that would be nothing more than a waste of her precious time. She shuffled through the letters slowly, putting aside the bills for shipped materials, chemicals and metals she needed for her experiments. “So, did you already visit the archives?”

"Yes, but I extended my stay for a little impromptu book signing. Apparently Dangerous Songs was a hit amongst the nobility! Ioder told me as I packing up to leave, and suggested the signing. I wonder if they realized in that book I was poking a little fun at them…er, us.” Estelle giggled and immediately stifled it with a delicate hand.

“A little? It was pretty brutal if you ask me. I thought it was pretty funny, though it IS like them to completely miss the whole point. Wonder if that Lady Leroy who was giving you grief earlier realizes that ridiculous Nadine character is basically her.”

“Oh! Rita, you read it?” Estelle clapped her hands. “I know fiction isn’t really your…ah, thing, but… Did you read anything else I’ve written? Oooh, did you read Twenty Gardens?”

Rita’s cheeks burned at the princess’ enthusiastic inquiry. “Uh…yeah, I think I read that one.”

She tried to mask the fervor with which she read every single one of Estelle’s books. It was true normally fiction didn’t interest her, but she made an effort for her friend, and she was rewarded with journeys to new and complete worlds inhabited by flawed but redeemable denizens, worlds in which actions had consequences. Estelle’s work was always fresh and intellectually challenging, even when written with younger audiences in mind.

However, Estelle’s books weren’t enough to make Rita a convert—she didn’t bother with other authors of fiction because it was difficult enough already to schedule reading time in between working hours, and really, she didn’t care as much because she didn’t know them personally as she did Estelle.  
  


“Oh, I’m glad. I was thinking of you when I wrote the protagonist, you know! So what did you think of it? Did you like it?”

“Uhhh, yeah,” Rita muttered. She read Twenty Gardens more than once—a rare occurrence—because she wondered what was so familiar about its mage protagonist Ada; she had to make sure she wasn’t misremembering things. And she had to make sure to give Estelle more than a half-hearted thumbs-up. “I’m glad Ada isn’t above admitting when she’s made a mistake. I should do that more often, hah.”

By now, she had finished looking over her mail. Mostly junk, as she suspected. By reflex Rita was ready to throw away the entire stack into a trash, but stopped once she felt Estelle grabbing onto her wrist.  
  
“This one has the seal of the Minister of Interior. You should at least take a look of it!” Estelle demanded.

Even though that meant very little to her, Rita couldn’t say no to Estelle, who gazed at Rita with childlike wonder in her eyes.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll open this one up.” Rita sighed, Estelle’s excited smile catching her. Rita applied a thin, sharpened edge of aer to her index finger and sliced open the envelope at the top. “…you have been invited to join this year’s Convention on Alternative Sources of Energy as a guest and we would like to extend a second invitation for you to act as a speaker. Your work with blastia and alternative energy sources since the catastrophe that occurred…”

Rita stopped, her disinterest intensifying, if that was possible. However, she could see that Estelle could barely contain herself, so instead to throwing the letter away, she handed it to her. Grabbing the book she was reading before this back into her lap, Rita focused her attention on it while Estelle continued to narrate where she had left off.  
  
“…has been of substantial help to our nation. It would be our great pleasure and honor if you attended as a speaker. Hmm…” Estelle began filtering the overly florid text. “…this convention is intended to provide a platform for the exchange of ideas regarding the best theories and practices in identifying, gathering, and utilizing alternative, renewable, environmentally-friendly sources of energy…. an enriching experience for all participants…”

Estelle continued the rest of the letter in silence. “…We hope to hear from you soon regarding your decision. The Office of the Minister of the Interior.” Her last words were pitched into a high gasp as she waved the letter around. “Rita, you have to go, you HAVE to!”  
  
“Do I really? You know I’m not much of a public speaker. I’d rather let my work speak for me.” Rita sighed in response.

Despite receiving negative answer, the determination in Estelle’s eyes didn’t show any signs of fading; quite the opposite. “But…” Estelle grabbed Rita’s hands, forcing the genius mage to look at her instead of the book on her lap. “I could help you, Rita. I’ll do the talking. Or I’ll just support you. I know you have some theories and people should hear them.”

Rita wanted to dismiss the idea of presenting her ideas in public, even if they were to her intellectual peers, but she had to admit Estelle was right. Her well-applauded theories would be pointless if she couldn’t get them off paper and into practical application. Telling them to people in her field was definitely the easiest way to spread the word and garner support and tweaks, if needed.  
  
“Right, but there’s still an issue.” Rita looked at Estelle from her glossy hair to her gold-trimmed heels.  
  
“And that is…?” Estelle tilted her head in curiosity.  
  
“You’re no scientist. You can tell just by looking. You haven’t published any papers, not even as a co-author. I doubt they’ll let you in, unless you or Ioder strong-arms the guys running the whole thing.“ Rita explained, folding her arms.  
  
Estelle’s counter came back lightning-fast. "Then I’ll be your date!”

Rita felt her heart skip a beat or two at Estelle’s proposal. Her mouth dried up instantly and her hands shook on their own.

“D-d-d-date…?” she managed after staring at Estelle.  
  
“Yes. In these kinds of events, a guest of honor such as yourself would be allowed, and perhaps even expected, to bring a partner or a spouse. If you don’t mind, I could play your partner for the night! Ioder is handling the sudden loss of infrastructure as well as anyone can, but I can fast-track the best ideas to him so we can begin real-world applications. I may not lead this nation, but I want the Emperor’s reign to be a long, peaceful, and successful one.“  
  
Rita wanted to say that she didn’t HAVE to play along. A date—a chance to turn their relationship into romance—was exactly what she wanted for years now. It would be so easy to give into Estelle’s argument: she’d pretend that this fake date was a real one.

"Uh, yeah, sure. W-why not? I mean, I don’t care. I mean, it’ll be fine. It’s fine with me,” Rita babbled instead, rubbing the back of her neck. It happened so fast, she barely realized what just happened.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Rita! Thank you so so SO much! This means a lot to me. I’ll see you over the next few weeks to coordinate our outfits!“ Estelle giggled and softly pecked Rita on the cheek. "Ooh, we can borrow one of Ioder’s carriages! We’ll arrive in style. Oh, wait, the convention’s next month—I better go ask him now! See you later!”

Estelle bolted through the doorway, leaving Rita in a state of stupefied elation. Now she knew for sure: this event would be a success, even if she botched her speaking part or blew up a punch bowl.

*

Staying true to her word, Estelle procured a carriage that marked their arrival with the clapping of specially-bred steeds and gold-plated designs that glared even in the twilight. Rita wasn’t sure if they looked stylish, but they definitely garnered a great deal of attention as one might expect. It was only fitting, as it would present a guest of honor and the Imperial princess.

Promise of a ride, however, wasn’t the only one Estelle had kept. As someone who had frequently enjoyed spending time in Estelle’s room, Rita knew that a princess’ wardrobe for evening parties was bigger than the entirety of clothes a magic researcher would buy in a lifetime. Estelle was determined they be the most beautiful couple there, and Rita yielded without much argument, knowing it was in vain to struggle. She donned a shift of painted silk, violet and crimson with splashes of navy blue—it’s a sunset over the harbor, Estelle had explained, whatever that meant.

The real star of the show, to Rita, was definitely Estelle. Despite seeing Estelle dressed up before, Rita had never witnessed her look so elegant and alluring—it was hard to look straight at the princess without being dazzled. Estelle’s hair was pulled to the side in a dramatic sweep, held with a pearl-dotted comb that matched the jewelry glinting at her throat and wrists. Swathed in similarly-painted silk the colors of water, Estelle extended a hand to help Rita up and inside, but her acting date just stood staring.

“Is something wrong, Rita?”

Estelle’s question woke Rita from her trance. The mage’s intelligence didn’t prevent her from losing herself in topics of interest, leaving her confused when the real world called her back. But she wasn’t focusing on some book or research paper. Before, Rita would have been frustrated, bewildered by the fact that something, or rather, someone, could distract her so completely from her research, her life’s work. Now she accepted the fact that a gorgeous princess earned—no, took her undivided attention so easily.

“I-It’s nothing really. I was just…um,” Rita could feel her throat drying up the more Estelle glanced at her. “L-looking at your earrings, that’s all.”

“Oh, do you like them? Oh, I knew I should have gotten you a pair, just in case.”

“Yeah, I mean, uh, no, it’s fine. I mean, they do fit you.” Rita’s reply was quick but clumsy. She wanted to say more, so much more. If she was a character from one of Estelle’s romance novels, she would have continued by saying how everything looked good on her. Despite it sounding just as cheesy in her head as it would when spoken out loud, it was all true.

“Thank you, Rita!” Estelle smiled and took her place next to Rita, on the velvet cushions, as her wide-hemmed skirt filled up much of the backset.

Rita froze up for a moment when Estelle slid an arm behind her and lightly stroked the top of her head, before pressing Rita’s head into her shoulder, softly, deliberately threading strands of auburn hair between her fingers. Being affectionate had always been a part of Estelle: she used the victory of combat as an excuse to high-five her friends, and she always made every effort to save lives, sometimes disregarding her own in the process. But this physical affection still caught Rita by surprise—how easily touch came to someone who had lived alone for so long.

“Heh, well, I try… It’s not really my strongest suit, but live and learn, right?” Rita’s mouth worked into a grin, quoting one of the many morals Estelle tried to convey through her books. Despite her jokes about such platitudes, Rita now knew it was a lesson worth putting into practice. Through her journey with Estelle and the others—Yuri, Judith, and yes, even that old man—she realized her own fallibility and she began to ask for help. Allowing the others to know her, and getting to know them, showed her that life was more than just blastia cores and long-lost formulas buried in ancient ruins.

But Rita cherished Estelle most of all: a friend who was always there for her, encouraging but never coddling. The answer to an unsolved physics problem might be found through intensive study, but for Rita to arrive at that answer, Estelle’s encouragement was more supportive and valuable than any research data could ever be.

The rest of the ride was silent except for the steady clapping of hooves, but the lack of words soothed Rita. She could hardly get a hold of her thoughts, much less hold a meaningful conversation. She enjoyed just being around Estelle. They didn’t need constant chatter to show signs of endearment.

That treasured point of contact—her clammy forehead against the skin of Estelle’s arm—ended as the carriage stopped.

“Here we are,” Estelle cheerfully announced, letting go of Rita to fix her skirt.

Rita wanted Estelle to prolong that touch, but she needed the personal space. If she had any hope of not completely bungling this speech, she had to fight the hectic emotions running rampant right now. Her genius mind was useless if her thoughts were lost to giddy joy and pinning.

“Well, here’s to hoping I don’t screw it up. I’m not really good with people and—”

Rita stopped when Estelle’s gloved hands clasped her own.

“Rita, you need to believe in yourself. You’ve done your research. You’ve tested your theories. You’re a true scientist, unraveling the mysteries and wonders of the world with both methodical analysis and your heart, your devotion. Everything will go wonderfully, I’m sure of it. You know your work is solid. And besides, it’s not like you’ve ever come up with something that doesn’t work. That’d be a first.” Her giggles spread a smile across Rita’s lips.

“All right, all right, enough of that. Let’s go,” Rita jumped out of the carriage, then turned to Estelle and bowed her head, reaching out to take Estelle’s hand.

As they walked together, Rita swelled with nervous energy, feeling like she could conquer the world. Convincing a group of people that she was right would be child’s play. Sitting in her lab day after day, testing and retesting her ideas dulled her, but now she had a challenge, one outside the realm of her expertise. But with Estelle at her side, she could easily overcome this obstacle.

“Do they have to stare like that? Sheesh,” Rita mumbled, noting the gossiping lords and ladies lining the pathway.

“It’s probably because of your youth—you’re likely the youngest person in the room. Not to mention that your work is exceptional even compared against people who have studied this field longer than you have,” Estelle suggested once they had stepped inside the villa reserved for the event. Most of the guests were definitely older than them, which admittedly did make Rita feel special, even though her age had never been a point of pride before.

“Not to brag, but I AM the best,” Rita smirked. Estelle laughed and playfully swatted her arm at her justified boast.

Someone coughed nearby for Rita’s attention, a cue she failed to pick up, but Estelle gently steered Rita in the right direction.

“Ah, how nice to see that you’ve made it here, Mordio. Or shall I say… Lady Mordio? Princess Estelle’s patronage may just be enough to elevate you to nobility, without all the paperwork,” the man asked, raising an eyebrow at the young couple. “Excuse my rudeness. Lord Leroy.”

“The newly-appointed Minister of Sustainable Development,” Estelle added, showing her knowledge on current affairs despite her general distaste for politics. “I’m glad they took the time to create a separate office for environmental policies and concerns, since the Ministry of the Interior seemed more occupied with appearances than action.” Rita blinked at the sharpened sentence layered in Estelle’s calm voice.

“How kind of your to make an appearance, Your Highness. Are there any speakers in particular you wish to see? Even though you and I are not scientists, we do have a vested interest in this event,” Lord Leroy smoothed his goatee.

“We certainly do, as every citizen of the Empire does, and every person in the world does.” Estelle held her hands together, a demure posture that belied her words. “You can see I am with my dear companion Rita, who I’ve come to support tonight. She is the scientist, as you say, so perhaps you should direct your inquiries to her. What better way to inform your interests than to ask the expert?” As she deflected his digs into her choice of company, Estelle glided behind Rita while massaging her shoulders.

Rita’s stiff body relaxed at Estelle’s touch, trying to remind herself they were just pretending, knowing they were just playing at dating. But she compared the princess to an angel, just as Ada praised Lady Rosaline in chapter sixteen. She wanted to scold herself for role-playing and fantasizing, especially something so trite, when her mind should have been on tonight’s speech.

“We-well, people are starting to gather, now, so perhaps you should ready yourself, Miss Mordio? You are our opening. We want a strong start. We hope you don’t mind,” Lord Leroy turned slightly before embarrassment could fully color his face.

The improvised massage relieved Rita greatly, as the outside reminder of her imminent performance forced all the stress and worry to instantly rush back to her. “Uh, yeah,” Rita replied, a little late, and instead turned to Estelle for advice, who didn’t seem affected by the sudden change in plans.

“Excellent, excellent! Our butler Jan will escort you to the backstage when we are ready.” The minister fled into the crowd of people.

Rita didn’t check if he could still hear them, couldn’t check her irritation, knowing his intent was to trip her up by deviating from the original plan. Her need for structure and control was no secret amongst her fellow scholars and survivors of Aspio, and it looks like that information spread to this noble as well. “Dammit, I didn’t want to go FIRST. I don’t talk to this many people at once. I don’t. This is just—”

“Just wonderful, Rita. You’re going to be wonderful. You can do it, Rita.” Estelle tried to match the determination in her tone to her face, but the pout only made Rita laugh rather than take her seriously. “I mean it, Rita. You’re always so outspoken. You’re not afraid to do things even if it might be dangerous or you might get hurt. You have it in you. I know you do.”

“Yeah, but I’m not a hero in your book, sorry,” Rita couldn’t stop herself from sounding ungrateful and irrational. “Just believing in myself and shit isn’t going to get the rich guys to support my theories because they probably won’t like how I say it. I know I’m right, but—”

“No buts! You will go up there and you will make them believe…all of this. You’re Rita Mordio and I will not watch my friend throw away golden opportunity like this, not when you’ve worked so hard for it. You practiced so much for this moment. I know you can do it. I know you can.” Estelle slapped her hands on Rita’s shoulders, gazing into her green eyes in hopes of sharing her determination.

It was a funny feeling, but the more Rita looked and listened to Estelle, the more she started to believe. She could do this. Even if her words weren’t pretty or she might accidentally curse a couple times, she knew she wouldn’t blow this opportunity. Or blow up anyone.

Did she have it it all inside of her this entire time, or was it thanks to Estelle? Rita didn’t have time to ponder as she lifted a hand and lightly palmed Estelle’s cheek.

“Yeah. You know what, you’re right.” Rita’s voice barely rose above a whisper, but her enunciation was full of purpose.

Jan the butler arrived, but Rita left with a confident stride, Estelle’s words ringing in her head.

“Dammit, I AM going to convince them,” she muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“Get moving!” Her famed temper and conviction returned in full force, and poor, unknowing Jan was her first witness. “I’ve got a bunch of people I gotta talk to that are going to be my patrons by the end of tonight.”

*

Rita immediately noticed Estelle in the front row, and seeing her wave and cheer was all she needed in the sea of tense, judgmental g;ares she faced. The whole hall was quiet, only occasional coughs filling in the silence as Rita took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment to fully gather herself.

“So, I’m sure you know by now that I was one of the guys who made the decision to sacrifice our whole infrastructure—our way of being and doing stuff—and nobody else had a choice. Which sucks. We couldn’t ask anyone, we were pressed for time. So,” Rita swallowed, forgetting to properly introduce herself. “So my friends and I and all the other researchers who managed to evacuate Aspio have been busting our asses to find sustainable solutions to solve our energy crisis. As in, we don’t have any.”

Oops, a bit of cussing. She focused on Estelle, shimmering in the crowd of dark suits and robes. She was okay. She could do this.

“I know all of you are upset—no, PISSED that we don’t have a solution right now. We should be faster than this. We should have results. We should have used that riadrium ore Dr. Cooper discovered nine months ago, but too bad it emits basically cancer gas when it’s used, right? Or why not use the unused, old cores they found a year ago in the ruins of Amina Castle? Because it’ll just have the same problems as the cores we gave up before, right?”

Rita waited for some nods, murmurs of agreement. She was on the right track. “It sounds like all I’m doing is putting down progress. But I'm—we scientists, researchers, scholars, and actually interested patrons, we’re looking for a real, permanent answer, not a temporary solution that brings its own problems with it. It sounds impossible and crazy and all, but we’ve actually been given a chance to do it right: we’re kind of starting from scratch because we’ve got nothing. So now’s the time to do it right. Live in a way that doesn’t wreck everything around us, but helps the world and us thrive together.”

There was more to her introduction, but a member of the audience—not Estelle, who knew the contents of her speech—began to clap.

“Amen to common sense!” she yelled, inspired and frustrated. Other guests began to join in cheering and clapping.

“Do you actually HAVE any ideas?” The woman next to Lord Leroy sneered.

“Glad you asked!” Rita’s voice commanded the silence of the rest of the audience as she drew a diagram with a sliver of aer on her finger. “But it’s pretty simple, so don’t worry, you’ll be able to follow.” She paused slightly to hear stifled laughter. “Blastia ran on formulas inscribed in the cores, right? And mages write formulas to cast spells. So, just bear with me here…”

Rita caught the gleeful twinkle in Estelle’s eye and grinned. “I’ll go very slowly in this next part,” she declared, feeling triumphant even before the bulk of speech began. “By the time I’m finished, I think you’ll get it.”

And Rita got it, too. She knew by the end of the night, they would be begging to give her grants.

*

Rita found Estelle leaning against a balcony railing when she was freed from giving handshakes and sharing contact information and other half-baked ideas.

“They say the life of a princess is easy, but being a public figure can be so exhausting,” Estelle sympathized as Rita approached, shaking her head; talking to so many people gave Rita a headache. “But you did so, so well! You were so driven, even more so than when we practiced! Where did you learn to speak like that? You had such charisma, you controlled the whole room… even though there were a few slip-ups.” Estelle smiled, showing that she wasn’t holding the vulgar words against Rita.

“Well, I picked up few things from your books actually. For My Throne did have that rather inspiring speech before the final battle and I might have memorized it before this.” Rita chuckled, and Estelle quickly joined her.

She had been right, as Estelle told her. The night had been a success. Sure, it was just an act, but it was so easy to forget.

“I’m so glad my book helped you. You ARE like a hero in my book, then!”

“Yeah, well,” Rita rubbed the back of her neck. “It was…really more you that convinced me than anything. So, thanks, Estelle. For, uh, convincing me to do this. I’m happy for all this, not just as a scientist but…as a person if it makes any sense.”

“It does, Rita. I’m happy that you’ve learned to open up and take chances. The Rita I first met barely stopped to say hello, but now look at you. You really inspired the passion within all of them. After the actual forum, a lot of the people I spoke with were waiting to talk to you—and some of them were trying to talk like you, too. I’ve never heard so much breach of decorum tonight!” Estelle tapped her palms together in delight.

“Yeah, so, um, I was wondering…. Given that, well, you see, well, you’re dressed nicely and all… So…” The speech had been much longer and more complex but Rita chewed her lip, babbling, daunted.

“Yes?” When Estelle tilted her head, Rita had to look away.

“Kiss me. I mean, can you kiss me. Will you. Will you kiss me because well we’re supposed to look like a date and all and also it can be on the cheek because well, you feel—I mean I feel, uh,” Rita cut herself off to gulp for air; as she did so, Estelle respectfully waited for Rita to become more coherent.

“You feel?”

“GAH! I just…like you…I really like you, dammit, and I’d really like it if you could pretend with me that you’re NOT pretending and that I’m not alone in this, in feeling this because we’re friends and I want us to be friends but I…” Rita stopped again, but this time because she was afraid. She didn’t know. She hated that most of all.

Estelle had to step closer and around Rita so they could face each other for a kiss, delicate yet somehow demanding.

Where did she learn this, to describe it in the book so accurately, Rita had to wonder. She was amazed she could have so many thoughts at once while this was happening. The world was a blur, yet she was hyper-aware at the same time. The half-degree rise in temperature in her body, and in Estelle’s. The heat from their shared space that made her burn and shiver at the same time. Did Estelle want this, too? Or was she just pretending for her? The wind embraced them, as if a divine presence blessed their coupling. It was just like chapter twenty, when Ada and Lady Rosaline shared their first kiss.

Or not. Estelle sneezed abruptly, a bit of spit hitting Rita’s face as the recoil bashed the princess and the mage’s foreheads together.

“Damn… I think you waited too long outside here.” Rita rubbed her face slightly.

“I was waiting for you… so, will you warm me up?” Estelle wiggled her eyebrows.

Rita snickered. “You’re good at writing characters, but innuendos actually coming from you just sound…weird. Leave that shit to Yuri or the old man. It’s not really something you can role-play.”

“Hey!” Her petulant expression only escalated Rita into a cackling fit. “Please don’t laugh. I’m not playing, you know.”

“You're…not.” Rita could only stare, mechanically patting the little red patch on Estelle’s forehead. “So…was this a real… a real…uh?”

“No, I think I should be proper and honest.” Estelle slipped her fingers between Rita’s. “I don’t want to pretend or play anymore.”

“Well, I guess I should say… ‘Will you let two become one?’ That was the line, right?”

“You’re no Lady Rosaline, Rita,” Estelle pulled them together, beaming, her blush visible even in candlelight. “But let’s use our own words. Will you go out with me, Miss Mordio?”

Rita tried to come up with something good. Something beautiful. Something worthy of her attention.

“Hell yes!”

Rita’s response was none of those things, but it was definitely her own words.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork at the end is done by my friend Pico ( http://fstriker.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
